Hyouhen
by Eternal Sailor Darkness
Summary: Odd little bodyswitching story...unfinished.
1. The Playful Little Twins

Hyouhen  
(Sudden change / Complete change)  
  
"SANKON TETSUSOU!" screamed Inuyasha as he sliced through another centipede demon.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango, in her taiji-ya garb, shouted as she slung her giant boomerang at one to the side, "Shimatta! They just keep coming! Ah!" She shrieked as a giant demon rushed for her.  
  
"KAZAANA!!" Miroku called, pulling of the prayer beads covering his wind tunnel and sucking in the giant beast just in time, "Daijoubo desu ka, Sango-chan?"  
  
"Hai, daijoubu." She blushed at the concern in his eyes before shaking her head and returning her attention to the battle. 'It must have been a trick of the light...'  
  
*TINKTINKTINK*  
  
Three arrows lodged themselves in a demon that was about to slash Inuyasha from behind. The demon glowed before exploding from the purifying energy.  
  
"OI!" Shippo called, "What's that?" He pointed at a faintly glowing statue behind all the demons.  
  
"There's a shard in there!" Kagome called, "Inuyasha! Hit that statue!"  
  
"Heh! You don't have to tell me twice!" He leaped over the demons, unsheathing his sword in midair. "TETSUSAIGA!" he brought the tetsusaiga down over the statue. As it cracked, the demons glowed, and then exploded in a bright black light.  
  
"Keh! All that trouble over this!" Inuyasha held up the small shard.  
  
"I'll take that!" Kagome snatched the shard away before he could protest.  
  
He opened his mouth, and then closed it with a growl as he realized it wouldn't help. "Whatever!"  
  
"Let's get back to Kaede's village," Kagome said as she started on the trail back.  
  
"Are you sure you are alright, Sango-chan?" Miroku asked, taking hold of her hands.  
  
She blushed and looked, closing her eyes, "Hai, houshi-sama, I'm—"  
  
Her eyes shot open and her face turned an almost unhealthy shade of red. "HENTAI!"  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~  
  
The group sat in a circle around a fire in Kaede's hut. Kaede sat next to Inuyasha, who sat next to Kagome, then Sango, with Kirara on her shoulder, then Shippo, and last, Miroku, with a large red handprint on his face.  
  
"So, ye located another of the shards of the Shikon no Tama?" Kaede inquired.  
  
"Hai. It was in a nest of centipede demons," Kagome explained.  
  
"Well, ye must be exhausted after the battle. I suggest ye all turn in for tonight."  
  
"That sound like a good idea, Kaede-baa-san. We can all bathe in the morning," Sango sighed, rising to her feet and going over to her futon in the corner. The others following suit, except for Inuyasha, who sat in the window. After a few minutes, they were all asleep.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~  
  
"Itai! Quit pushing! We're gonna fall outta this tree and wake everybody up!" a small shadow in the tree outside scolded in a harsh whisper, white hair glowing in the moonlight.  
  
"Gomen, Mai-chan!" the other shadow said, one white dog ear twitching, "It's not my fault you're bigger than me!"  
  
"Just be quiet, Kai-kun!" the girl, Mai, whispered.  
  
"Do you even know what this is gonna do?" the boy, Kai, spoke in a very audible whisper.  
  
"Um...iie. But what better way to find out!" she grinned, showing two sparkly white fangs.  
  
"O-tay!" he said cheerfully, a lopsided grin appearing on his face.  
  
"To one's secret love doth thou change,  
see life through their eyes and them through thee's,  
face their problems, their troubles, their fears,  
chinji into thy ai im-m-maya!" Mai said, stuttering on the last word.  
  
"Do you think that since you messed up it won't work?" Kai asked.  
  
"I did not mess up! And it will work! You just wait and see!" Mai said arrogantly, jumping off the branch and landing softly on the ground, "Come on Kai-kun!"  
  
"Coming, big sister!" Kai giggled as he followed his sister obediently.  
  
Unknown to the young twins, that stutter DID cause a problem in the spell they cast.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
Everyone awoke with a start at the sound of the scream. Everyone stared at Kaede.  
  
"I'M IN KAEDE-BAA-SAN'S BODY!!! WAHHH! I DON'T WANNA BE OLD AND WRINKLY!!!!" Kaede shouted.  
  
"Shippo?" Inuyasha asked, "Is that you?"  
  
Kaede, or rather Shippo in Kaede's body, sniffed, "Yeah, what's it to you Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Wha—? I'm not—? I'm Kag—!" Then Kagome noticed her body sitting on her sleeping bag. She looked down and saw a red haori. "EEP! I'm in Inuyasha's body!"  
  
"HOLD IT! Maybe we should all stop and figure out who's who!"  
  
"Good idea, Miroku-sama!" Kagome in Inuyasha's body said.  
  
"Wha—? Miroku? I'm Sango." She looked down and noticed purple robes. "Shimatta. I am Miroku..."  
  
"We should still figure out who's in who's body," Kagome in Inuyasha's body said.  
  
"FUCK! I'M IN THIS WENCH'S GODDAMN BODY!! I'M GONNA FIND WHO FUCKING DID THIS, RIP OUT HIS GODDAMN LUNGS, THEN FORCE FEED 'EM BACK DOWN HIS FUCKING THROAT!" Kagome's real body said.  
  
"Inuyasha," everyone said in monotone voices with large sweatdrops on the sides of their faces.  
  
Inuyasha in Kagome's body looked up, "WHAT!?"  
  
"YES! I'm in a girl's body! ...I can look at myself naked...hell, I can feel myself out!!" Sango's real body said.  
  
*SLAM!*  
  
Sango in Miroku's body brought Miroku's shakujou down on Miroku in Sango's body's head.  
  
Shippo's real body stood from where it had previously been staring in disbelief. "PRAISE KAMI-SAMA! I AM YOUNG AGAIN!!"  
  
"Is that you, Kaede-baa-san?" Sango in Miroku's body asked.  
  
"Hai!" Kaede in Shippo's body said.  
  
"She stole my body!" the real Shippo whined.  
  
"Maybe we should sit down and figure this out," the real Kagome reasoned with everyone taking a seat.  
  
TBC!  
  
So peeps! Good? Bad? Don't know? Review anyway! Here's a lil chart of the changes =  
  
Inuyasha - Kagome Miroku - Sango Shippo - Kaede  
  
Just to let everyone know, from know on, instead of writing: "_____ in _____'s body," I will write "real person/person's body they are in."  
  
Ex.~ "Inuyasha in Kagome's body" = Inuyasha/Kagome "Kagome in Inuyasha's body" = Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
Got it? Good. Review, onegai! 


	2. Discoveries and Plans

GOMEN NASAI MINNA! I've had A LOT of work at school (I'm a freshie in sophmore and junior classes), so cut me a little slack, mmk? So here's the next installment of **Hyouhen**! By the way, I've decided to just call everyone by their real names, instead to doing something complicated. Just remember who's in who's body (Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku, Kaede and Shippo).

* * *

Everyone settled down, Sango sitting next to Miroku so she could beat him whenever he tried to feel her body out, Shippo next to Kaede, shooting death glares at her as she did back flips in his body, and Kagome next to Inuyasha, attempting to keep him from trying to take on all of Japan to find out who did this. "First things first everyone," Kagome began, "we can't let anyone know about any of this. The villagers would panic if they knew something had happened to you Kaede, and I don't think they'd be too keen on the idea of an inexperienced girl being the only thing in-between them and utter destruction from invading demons…Speaking of which Inuyasha, you're going to have to teach me how to do some of your attacks. I'm not used to this body." 

"Yes," Sango replied, "We will all have to coach each other so we understand how we are supposed to act in our current bodies." She shot a glare to Miroku, who was trying to discreetly look down the front of her kimono. He faked innocence when he saw her glare.

"I WANT MY BODY BACK NOW DAMMIT!" Inuyasha and Shippo screamed at the same time, both rushing (or in Shippo's case, hobbling as fast as Kaede's legs could take him) for the door.

Kagome stood, grabbing Shippo's ponytail as he tried to hobble away and shouted, "OSUWARI!" Everything went silent for a minute, and no one moved.

Inuyasha grinned evilly, and turned his head slowly towards Kagome, before speaking quietly, "Osuwari." Kagome face-planted into the ground, an almost inaudible "itai" rising up from where she lay. "YES!" Inuyasha screamed, jumping up and down and currently forgetting he was wearing Kagome's short skirt. Sango proceeded to smack Miroku when she saw where his eyes strayed to, and Inuyasha continued to jump up and down in excitement, "There ARE some perks to this! WOOO!"

Kagome growled, dragging herself up. "Inu-"

"OSUWARI!"

And once again, Kagome became acquainted with the ground which, coincidently, did not want to be her friend.

* * *

In a tree in the woods overlooking Kaede's hut, two children laughed. "This is funny, Mai-chan!" Kai giggled happily, all the while eating something that looked remarkable like it used to be a villager's leg…

Mai snickered along with him, "See? I told you I din't mess up! Well, except for Obaa-san and the kitsune, but that made it funnier, ne?" She paused to wipe the blood off a corner of her black haori, throwing down a humorous bone (for those who don't know anatomy, that's what's referred to as someone's "Funny bone," but it's not in the least bit funny when you hit it)onto the bloody pile of clothes that apparently DID used to belong to one of the villagers.

Kai nodded, his mouth full, and they turned to watch the show unfold a little more.

* * *

After a few minutes, Inuyasha finally let Kagome up, mostly because he was laughing too hard to osuwari her anymore. Sango and Miroku had to physically restrain her from killing her own body, but eventually things calmed down…with the exception of Shippo, who was chasing Kaede, who was STILL doing flips in Shippo's body…

Ignoring those two, the rest of the group agreed to coach each other on their respective mannerisms and attacks. And so, the group settled into some semblance of normalcy, until…

"Oh SHIT! I promised Mom I'd come back home and go to school today!"

TBC

Again, gomen nasai for the long wait. I'm not sure how long you'll have to wait again, but pweeze review! That might give me incentive to go faster! In the next chapter, Inuyasha has to go to the future and pretend to be Kagome, not just with her family, but at her school as well! And what new surprises will happen to the rest of the gang in the Feudal era while he's gone! And the gang might just meet Mai and Kai (I haven't quite decided on this one yet…). Anywho, pleeze review!And congrats to those who found the Hitchhiker's Guide reference in this!


End file.
